mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong
200px |Caption=Artwork from Skylanders: SuperChargers |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=A.M.'s dit Robo Z's version Unknown creator's version zinseinogomi's version Cadavelico's Version Exclamation_Question's version Skulper34's version mariotime's version Alerkina4's version AxKing's version |Origin=Donkey Kong}} Donkey Kong (often abbreviated to just DK) is a brown-furred ape created by Nintendo. He first appeared as the main villain of the 1981 arcade game Donkey Kong while his grandson, also named Donkey Kong, appears as the titular main protagonist of Donkey Kong Country series. Originally Mario's pet, Donkey Kong kidnaps Mario's then-girlfriend Pauline after making his escape. Mario manages to recapture him, only to be rescued by his son Donkey Kong Jr. The two later relocate to DK Isle where he then takes on the name "Cranky Kong". Years later, his grandson, donning his original name, then goes through various levels to reclaim his stolen banana horde from King K. Rool and his band of Kremlings, as well as collecting items such as Kong letters and puzzle pieces. In M.U.G.E.N, Donkey Kong has been created several times by various creators. The most well known versions are Infiinma's DK and Aperson98's DK. These 2 versions use sprites taken from Donkey Kong Country SNES game. Infiinma's version Possibly the earliest documented DK in M.U.G.E.N, this character is very simple. It only harbors basic attacks, but still is able to deal heavy amounts of damage from just its basics. It seems to also play more like a platformer character. Aperson98's version The first member of the DK crew gets ready to kick some tail with simple and relatively easy gameplay. Robo Z's version This DK version has a DK-FAQ text document written by Robo Z showing a movelist for him, but the author is Infiinma, suggesting Robo Z may have edited this DK. Supposedly, Infiinma updated his DK to version 0.99 where the only thing left to do was add more palettes. Strangely though, this version of DK was made during or after 2001, while the text document by Robo Z was last modified in 2000. It is unknown whether Infiinma released the final version of DK with more palettes, or whether there exists Infiinma's DK ver. 0.99 without Robo Z's text. Also, there are a couple edited versions of Robo Z's edit by other unknown editors. S.Nara's version Would Donkey Kong ever be able to masquerade as both the ruler of Kongo Bongo AND the god of thunder? Absolutely not. This character's incredibly poor gameplay, sloppy coding and poorly ripped sprites make it an absolute zero, and nobody's hero. Cadavelico's version This DK from the NES game Donkey Kong is made by Cadavelico. This version stands on a stationary platform and throws barrels down at his opponents, being unable to be grabbed or knocked back. Exclamation_Question's version FIle:kart_dk.gif Although this DK does not appear in the pirated NES game Kart Fighter, his son Donkey Kong Jr. does. This version is a sprite edit of DK Jr., made by Exclamation_Question. Like all of Exclamation_Question's Kart Fighter chars, DK uses only two buttons, and . 'Movelist' 'Stats' 'Specials' | | }} || }} || }} 'Palette Gallery' mariotime's version This DK appears in a mini-game from Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga as a skeleton. Although DK's normal form does not appear in the game, his normal form was later created and designed by Chrispriter Martinez aka PxlCobit, creating a sprite sheet for him. mariotime also added SSB moves to his DK. AxKing's version This version uses semi-custom sprites with Marvel vs. Capcom 2's Son Son's gorilla helper as a base. It is oversized, covering a fair portion of the screen, giving it unfair reach, not helped by an A.I. that spams moves, particularly its long-reach attacks, projectiles and rolling dodges. His sound file consists of a mixture of DK's grunts from Donkey Kong 64 and a real monkey's screeches. He turns into a white stickman during certain hitstates, due to him using the DC template. Alexander Williams' version Another version of Donkey Kong that is reasonably easy to pick up and play for beginners, as it offers simple Specials and Hypers at the press of a button. It was also made for Alexander Williams' Nintendo Fighters Remix fullgame. Trivia *Aperson98's Donkey Kong (as well as a few other versions) has a special intro against ShinRyoga's Mario. Videos Super Mario & Donkey Kong Vs Megaman & Crash Bandicoot Mugen Battle Banjo-Kazooie vs Donkey Kong DK & Diddy vs AVGN & NostalgiaCritic Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes CAtegory:Villains Category:Bossfights Category:Males Category:Primates Category:Firearms Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mascots Category:80's Characters